


Safe As Houses

by Charientist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Sorting Hat got fed up with House discrimination years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/pseuds/Charientist
Summary: No one can say how sorting works until you get there, but my father told me that something wentwrongwith it nine years ago. Well, even if I’m somehow going to be kept from Slytherin where I should be, I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, though. I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?





	Safe As Houses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sorting AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529601) by Lullaby Knell. 

> I highly recommend Lullaby Knell's AU, but it shouldn't be necessary to read this.

“Adequate work,” Severus Snape pronounced, setting the potion vial aside and turning back to his own cauldron, yet another experimental brew Draco Malfoy knew better than to breathe near.

Draco stared after his godfather for a moment, surprised. Not even a single correction? He turned to finish clearing up his own workstation with a spreading grin, almost giddy with the pride of finally meeting his expectations. He finished quickly, eager to brag to Mother of his success, when Severus’ voice called after him, “Draco.”

Draco paused at the door, looking back to see the dour man still bent over his own cauldron. When Severus frowned into the vapors instead of speaking, Draco turned around completely and stepped back into the room in concern at the uncharacteristic hesitation.

“Yes, Godfather?”

Severus finally looked up with a grimace. “Has your father spoken with you about the sorting?”

The reminder of injustice brought out his own, petulant frown. “Yes, but he won’t tell me what it _is_.”

Severus finally looked up, raising a single eyebrow in a perfectly sardonic expression that made Draco flush and duck his head. “There’s more protecting that secret than tradition, Draco. I imagine your father would have told you years ago if he could.”

Draco felt the tips of his ears warm as his flush deepened at the scolding, gentle though it was.

“Regardless, you know there’s no guarantee you’ll be in my House?”

Draco nodded with a scowl. “Father mentioned that, and I’ve heard about children from other families being missorted recently.”

Severus huffed. “Whether it’s 'missorting' is still uncertain. But I expect that even without your parent’s encouragement or my direct supervision, even if you are not placed in my House, you will maintain the quality and progress of your potion work.”

He knew his godfather had been reluctant to tutor him over the summers from the beginning. Father had even admitted that it was a waste of an accomplished master’s time and talent to teach such fundamentals. Severus had only agreed in exchange for access to funds and equipment for his own research, with the knowledge that Draco had already done the basic research and memorization and mostly needed someone to make sure he didn’t hurt himself while he was learning.

Draco smiled. “Of course. I wouldn’t dare disappoint you.”

...

“No one really knows until they get there, do they. And no one can say how sorting works until you get there, but my father told me that something went wrong with it nine years ago.”

Potter blinked behind those horrid glasses and glanced at Weasley, who tilted his head in noncommittal agreement. “Wrong how?” Potter asked. 

The nerve! As if _Draco_ hadn’t been the one to offer the information! As if _Weasley_ was somehow a better source than _Draco’s father!_

“Used to be all Weasleys sorted into Gryffindor. And all Malfoys into Slytherin. But no one in my family has been sorted into Gryffindor this whole generation.”

“I suppose if I'm going to be kept from Slytherin where I _should be_ Gryffindor might be tolerable after all. At least I could be sure to avoid your overlarge family.”

Weasley flushed, his face ruddy and his ears going even redder than his outrageous hair, but Draco was done with him. He turned to face Potter fully, ignoring the sound of the redhead's sputtering since connecting with the Boy-Who-Lived was the only reason he was in this dratted compartment.

When Draco’s father had told him about the sorting, he’d made it clear that Draco would not be any less of a Slytherin for being sorted elsewhere. It might take some effort to cultivate the proper connections if they continued to be spread through the Houses as they had in recent years, but Malfoys had a reputation, and Draco didn’t intend to let his father down.

“I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad, either,” Draco continued. “Imagine being in Hufflepuff, though. I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?”

...

Draco held back a grimace as the tattered Sorting Hat lowered onto his head.

_“Ah. A new Malfoy joins us at last,"_ a new voice whispered in his ear. _"And Lucius thinks I have an agenda, hm? I suppose he’s not entirely wrong.”_

“Of course not!" Draco protested, bristling on the uncomfortable wooden stool. "My father’s never wrong!”

_“Hmm,”_ the Hat answered in thoughtful insult. _“Well, your loyalty to your family is commendable.”_

“Of course, I–” Draco paused with a sinking feeling in his stomach as the words truly registered. “Wait. What.” 

_“You indulge in your father’s influence on others, but you’re willing to work hard in your own development. And perhaps spending seven years in a candid and fair environment will open your mind and your loyalty to those outside your family as well.”_

“No! You can’t do this! When my father–”

_“I think you’ll find I can,"_ the Hat interrupted blithely. _"And I suppose when your father asks if you learned my agenda, you can tell him… I decided to stop letting lineage interfere with proper sorting, and I genuinely believe that you, Draco Malfoy, will do well in…”_

The hat paused for a frightful moment as Draco struggled to find a way to stop it, to find an argument it would _listen_ to.

The Sorting Hat bellowed out a loud, _“HUFFLEPUFF!”_

Draco let out a shriek of rage and lunged for the tattered piece of insolent felt even as Professor McGonagall lifted it from his head.


End file.
